toy_island_and_ethanvillefandomcom-20200213-history
Robo-Bot
"You're all idiots, complete buffoons! Now good riddance to you all!" —'Robo-Bot', "Welcome to Toy Island" Robo-Bot is a mean robot, and he is the resident grouch of the Island. He thinks very highly of himself, and he thinks almost all of the other characters are stupid and idiotic. History ''Toy Island'' Robo-Bot debuted in Season 2, fulfilling the foil character niche that was temporarily lost when Santa Claus passed away in Season 1. Here, he is usually hiding out in his cave, but over the course of the episode he emerges and makes his remarks on the current situation, which usually ends up having him calling the other characters stupid, idiots, or buffoons. Because of this, none of the other characters like Robo-Bot, and they usually exclude him from their activities. In Season 3, Robo-Bot continues with the same role, with one significant difference; he is now accompanied by Giant SpongeBob and Eeyore. While Giant SpongeBob does not contribute much, Eeyore's negative aura that he exerts somehow attracts Robo-Bot to him. It is not known how or why, but Robo-Bot seems to deem Eeyore respectable and decides to hang around him. Later, in the final leg of Season 3 after the short hiatus, Robo-Bot actually saves Ostreena from drowning, putting himself at risk of short-circuiting. Luckily, Dr. Snake is able to rescue him by restoring him to factory settings. When he wakes up the next day he adopts a new personality, by being an intellectual gentleman. This starkly contrasts his regular personality by acting more kindly and being smarter and more likable. In fact, this personality change makes him so likable that he ends up befriending Rooster. Robo-Bot was supposed to switch to a happy personality before a gloomy personality, though because of the long hiatus this was cut. So, sometime in between Seasons 3 and 4, Robo-Bot is returned to his regular personality. He continues to hang out with Eeyore and Giant SpongeBob, but now due to the larger quantity of characters he does not appear as often as before. Robo-Bot returns in Season 5 with the same role as the past season. However, with some characters in the plaza he regains some screentime. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Robo-Bot appears in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Unlike regular Toy Island episodes, he does not make as many remarks throughout one episode, and the Mickey and Mickay Show! characters like teasing him about his nonexistent lawn. ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game'' Robo-Bot appeared in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game as an ally to Krinole. Once he is rescued from the level "Drive-In Out", he appears to drive cars for Krinole when necessary, such as later in that level or during the boss fight with Apollo. Other than that, he appears in the Spirit Sanctuaries and makes mean remarks when talked to. ''Friends' Hockey'' Robo-Bot is an unlockable playable character in Friends' Hockey. He is a Defense type character, so his passing and checking are very good. His long arms also let him get the puck from afar. However, he is very slow at getting around the rink. His Power Shot is Short-Circuit, where he begins to short-circuit and then hits the puck with brute strength. ''Curtis Ball'' series Robo-Bot is a playable character in Curtis Ball Tournament, and he does not need to be unlocked. He is a default member of Team Mooster. Because he has different personalities, he has different stats and friend abilities as well. However, his special ability is always Personality Switch, and it lets him cycle to his next personality. As well, he becomes immediately Injured when he touches water. Following the first update, he gained two new personalities, a gentlemanly one and a gloomy one. Normally, Robo-Bot is a Power type character, where he excels in Power, Skill, Attack, and Reach. However, he is lacking in Defense, Dodge, and Recovery. His friend ability is Robot Strength, where he lifts a friend and throws them at the opponent's goal, giving them a good shot on goal. While Robo-Bot is happy or like Daisy, he becomes a Scorer type character. Thus, he excels in Land Speed, Power, Skill, and Reach, but lacks in Attack, Defense, Dodge, and Recovery. He also some Healing. Although the stats sound identical, there are slight changes. His happy friend ability is Joyful Singing, where his happy song brings a friend to the goal for a good shot. His Daisy friend ability is Daisy Car, where he drives a friend close to the goal for a good shot, and any opponents who are run over become Hurt. Once Robo-Bot becomes upset, he is an Attack type character. This maxes out his Power, Attack, and Reach, but also making his Land Speed, Skill, Defense, Dodge, and Recovery suffer. His friend ability is Upset Uproar, where his temper tantrum causes any opponents affected by sound to become Stunned, while also letting a friend run up to the goal. As an intellectual gentleman, Robo-Bot is a Skill type character. He then excels in Skill and Reach, while he has mediocre Attack, Defense, Dodge, and Recovery. His friend ability is Boring Lecture, where he traps the opponents in front of him in a lecture while a friend gets to run up to the goal. Robo-Bot returns in Curtis Ball Showdown as a default player, though this time not displaying any of his variable personalities. Classified as a Power type character, he boasts impressive Power, Skill, Attack, Defense, Reach, Stability, Screen, and Steal. By the same token, he has very poor Land Speed, Dodge, Jump, Trick, and Trounce. As well, he cannot swim whatsoever, and will become injured shortly after being submerged. Robo-Bot has a unique campaign condition, as he sets out to find the troublemakers who had vandalised his lawn by participating up to the regional tournament level. ''Toy Island Party! Robo-Bot is a default playable character in ''Toy Island Party! ''Friends' Kombat'' series Robo-Bot is a playable character in Friends' Kombat II where he is available from the start. He is slow and powerful, and also very heavy. Robo-Bot fights with punches and kicks. He also has a fancy scepter that he uses to fight with. He appears to be short-circuiting, as he can use abilities from his various personalities at will. His moves combo moderately. His regular special is Insult, where any opponents within the radius will have their moves' power decrease. His side special is Crazy Lawnmower, where he lets loose a crazy lawnmower that has a larger distance the more he charges it up. His up special is Happy Flight, where his happiness brings him up into the air. His down special is Upset Uproar, where he screams loudly, the surrounding sound waves damaging opponents. His Final Smash is Daisy Car, where he summons his Daisy Car to hit an opponent before running them over. Robo-Bot returns as an unlockable player character in Friends' Kombat: United. He is unlocked by playing VS matches for four hours. His limbs are slightly shorter in this game. His scepter attacks are much more powerful. Opponents hit right away by Insult can be sent flying, as well as having their power decrease. ''Friends' Racing'' Robo-Bot appears in Friends' Racing as a default playable character. He is a heavyweight character so he drives large karts. He gives a small weight bonus. His personal track is Overgrown Lawn, which takes place outside of Robo-Bot's home. It involves racers racing different paths each lap in order to pass that lap. There is also a kart body called the Trusty Lawnmower that has great weight and off-road but poor speed and drift. ''Friends' Baseball'' Robo-Bot appears in Friends' Baseball as a default member of the Queen Hippo Waves. ''Toy Island Adventures'' Robo-Bot appears in Toy Island Adventures as a minor character. ''Toy Island Golf'' Robo-Bot appears in Toy Island Golf as a default player character. His maximum drive is 280 yards. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Robo-Bot is a default playable character in Friends' Volleyball Blast. He is a Technical character, possessing good shot precision and power and a wide range. However, he lacks in movement speed and severely in team skills. His Special Spike is Overgrown Lawn, where he causes grass to grow wildly from the opposing field before setting his lawnmower on it, damaging opponents, as he strikes the ball. Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Robo-Bots appear in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter ''as playable characters. Yarn Robo-Bot is made entirely of knitted yarn, and he has marbles for eyes. Robo-Bot moves somewhat slowly, cannot jump high, and has a slow firing rate, but he has high attack power and stamina. Robo-Bot's weapon is the '''Robo-Bazooka', a bazooka that, after a moment of charging, fires a large yarn ball at an incredible speed. His secondary attack is his Robo-Punch, a close-range attack that sends opponents into the perfect range for his Robo-Bazooka to shoot. A Robo-Punch followed by a Yarn Shot is strong enough to do in most characters on the roster. The Robo-Bot amiibo is part of Wave 3 of the Toy Island ''amiibo line. Using it in battle doubles Robo-Bot's running speed and rate of fire for 30 seconds. Robo-Bot's special costume gives him curly yarn hair, baggy, psychedelic neon clothes, and a peace sign necklace, making him look like a hippie. ''Toy Island Tennis Robo-Bot is a player character in Toy Island Tennis. His default partner is Giant SpongeBob. He is a Defense type player, boasting impressive reach and good shot power in exchange for horrid movement speed. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Robo-Bot appears in Toy Island Sports Fest as a Defense type player, and is available in all sports except dodgeball. He has high control and power, but low speed and finesse. As a computer player, he plays as a Strategist, engaging aggressively when needed. He can be seen spectating on Toy Island Bayside and Dino Stadium. His player card is of bronze rarity. Character Robo-Bot is most well-known for his distinct, grouchy personality. He often puts down the other characters by calling them "stupid" or "idiotic", and this all stems from his idea of deeming characters respectable. If they don't have his respect (with no explanation of how he rates them), then he acts mean to them. If they are deemed respectable, like Eeyore, Giant SpongeBob, or either of the Spirits, then he'll act neutrally towards them. However, Robo-Bot has shown his good side, as seen when he rescues characters from drowning on two different occasions. As well, when this happens, Robo-Bot is returned to factory settings and changes personality. Appearance Robo-Bot is generally humanoid in appearance. The top of his head is light blue with a crest on it, and his face is peach-coloured. His eyes have light blue eyebrows attached to them. His jaw is connected to his head via two red bolts. His neck is bronze. His torso is light blue with a beige circle on it, as well as a dark blue stripe across the middle. His arms are connected to his torso via some sort of pipe material, being light blue, and end with a beige sleeve-like part that slightly covers his hands. Unlike most other characters, he has fingers. His abdomen is light blue as well, and his legs are connected with the same pipe material as his arms. His left shin is a pipey material that is not covered by the light blue metal plating that covers his right shin. The ends of his feet are different colours, as his left foot are dark blue while his right foot is light blue. Personalities Robo-Bot has five different personalities, as revealed in Curtis Ball Tournament. His normal personality is the everyday grouch that he is in most of the episodes. His second personality is an overjoyed citizen, happy to see everyone and anyone. He also speaks like people from the 1920's, using words like "chipper" and phrases like "the bee's knees". His third personality is that of the Mario character Daisy, and he adopts all of her mannerisms. His fourth personality is that of a gentleman, and he speaks very intellectually. This personality is similar to Mr. Monocle of later episodes. As a gentleman, he is able to acquaint with everyone. His fifth personality is very gloomy, and he seems to be depressed. He always looks at the negative side of things and after complaining about things ends up sobbing. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Crew Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game Characters Category:Friends' Hockey Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Toy Island Adventures Game Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters